Bound To Happen
by Wolfywoman
Summary: “Doesn’t it bother you even a little that your tied up to a bed with no way to defend yourself, Wesker?" "It was bound to happen, I suppose." A pre-RE5 PWP oneshot with Chris/Wesker. Please R&R!


Wesker opened one eye, then the other, staring up at Chris Redfield with silent surprise. The brunet apparently didn't notice, his hand continuing to fondle the blond's more sensitive parts curiously.

"Really, I had hoped you would show more a little more class than _this_, Chris."

The hand immediately left his member, the human startling in surprise. _Good_. Wesker smiled smugly up at Redfield, who by now had regained his composure, Wesker apparently not bothered by being bound to a bed nude or being at Chris' mercy.

In reality, he was seething. His forearms were twisted and pulled taut, leaving his hands numb. Every movement felt like it would wrench the limbs right out of the sockets, and it was as far from pleasant as Wesker had been in quite some time. As proud as he was of his body, it was humiliating to be stretched out like this.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked the other with some amusement; "Enjoying the sights, Christopher?"

Redfield, who had been kneeling on the bed, frowned. "Doesn't it bother you even a little that your tied up to a bed with no way to defend yourself, Wesker? Or are you really that crazy?"

Wesker made a motion to roll his shoulders, then bit the inside of his lip at the sharp pain, instead settling for a chuckle. "It was bound to happen, I suppose. I simply wasn't certain when precisely you would choose to..." Both red eyes (Chris had apparently removed his sunglasses as well; how _charming_) stared up at the other, burning with amusement. "_Jump me_." The slang sounded on rolling off his usually sophisticated tongue, but didn't lack the intended bite. Chris sneered.

"I wouldn't be antagonizing the guy who on top, Wesker. " Chris didn't sound angry or bored; a sort of finality was to it.

It grated Albert's exhaled slowly, all of his previous amusement gone, replaced with a low sneer. "What are you planning to do, Chris? Rape me?"

A sudden restriction around his throat caused him to hack, before he managed to bare his teeth in an open-mouth snarl up at Chris. "Don't make me gag you, Wesker. I should be killing you, but you have a stupid habit of coming back from the dead and I'm not in the mood to play games."

Just as quickly as Redfield had grabbed him he released him, and Wesker didn't dignify the action with a response, physical or otherwise.

Then that same grip was around him again, though now it was at his groin, and Albert cursed himself for grunting at the sudden pressure around his arousal. Chris looked somewhat confused. Then it turned into a dark sort of awareness, eyes narrowing (though his hand didn't move). "You... you get off on this, don't you? On the arguing, on the fighting, on..." His voice wavered slightly. "On me."

Wesker rolled his eyes. "The thought of killing you gives me obscene amounts of pleasure the likes of which sexually nothing can compare."

Then his voice took on a mocking sort of undertone, the blond smiling patronizingly. "_I_ am not the one who kidnapped you and tied you naked to a bed, however. Shall we assume we're even?"

Chris didn't really seem to be paying attention; he had stopped playing with Wesker's partial erection, now running his hands curiously down Albert's chest, feeling the soft flesh there. He was so used to grabbing hard vests, he had never thought the other would be so soft and...

And warm, oddly enough.

Albert watched Chris massage his chest for several moments, before asking;, his voice a little less scalding and a little more resigned; "So what are you planning to do?"

"I used to watch you, when we worked at S.T.A.R.S. I had... a crush, I guess." Redfield's hands were trailing down his abdomen now; the muscles flexed slightly under the touch. His voice faltered briefly.

"I knew, of course." Wesker told him smoothly, resting his head back and closing his eyes, letting himself enjoy the curious exploration of his body.

"Is it what you imagined?"

Albert regarded Chris quickly enough to capture a faint blush. He smirked.

Then it fell to a frown as the other drew his hands away from Wesker. "I... I don't know why I'm doing this. I _shouldn't_ be doing this. Jill—"

"Jill isn't here, Chris... Besides, I won't tell her if you don't..." There was such dark promise in that voice; Redfield was used to the haughty tones, to the sarcastic tones and even the violent ones; but he'd never truly heard Wesker being seductive. It made his own groin suddenly grow hot.

"I've never been with a man." He sounded like he was trying to regain some of his composure. He was failing horribly at it.

"Mm, don't let that stop you, Chris... ham and eggs..."

"I don't know..."

"Get undressed..."

"No."

"Indulge yourself, Redfield. You've already come this far..."

The brunet's hands fumbled onto his vest to unzip it, before pausing. Cautiously, he leaned over the blond, brushing his lips shyly against Wesker's. Despite the bindings the blond responded fiercely, pressing what he could of his body up and dominating the kiss, despite the limited amount of mobility. It helped that Chris responded to it with the same passion, pushing down into Wesker in a brutal play for power. Chris finally broke for air (Wesker couldn't move enough to do so even if he'd wanted), panting harshly. Albert smiled darkly up at him.

Then Chris was diving back down again, smearing his lips against the other's sloppily, before said lips moved down to Albert's jaw. The blond tilted his head back slightly, Chris continuing the trail down the strong throat. It was unnerving to feel the powerful pulse there; almost enough to fool him into thinking Wesker was still alive, was still his captain, was still a man who was a brilliant leader and who he would entrust his life to a thousand times over.

Wesker jerked when a nipple was bitten, breath hissing out between clenched teeth as Chris quickly suckled and licked his apology, then continued downwards. Apparently Wesker didn't just shave his face regularly; there was ho hair on his chest, no trail leading down to his once-again hardening member. Even his forearms and armpits had the curious lack of hair; though Redfield seemed to recall Wesker being fully shaven even before Arklay.

Body builders did that, didn't they? To show off their bodies?

If that was the reason, it had certainly worked.

Wesker gasped sharply as Chris' warm mouth wrapped around his member, pumping up and down it. It wasn't the best blowjob he'd ever had but it was far from the worst, and the feel of those teeth raking up and down such a sensitive area drove his senses wild; made his hips thrust awkwardly from the way his feet were bound. Chris pressed one hand hard against Wesker's thigh to try and keep him pinned down, but his strength was little compared to the violent desires of the other.

"Ugnn... faster, damnit!"

There was a pleasurable groan when Chris complied, the hips momentarily ceasing in their thrusting. Redfield had never heard the other quite so... honest; and decided it wasn't quite as terrible as he'd expected.

Then Chris' mouth suddenly was no longer on Wesker's now solid erection, the arousal bobbing slightly from the sudden force of being abandoned. Albert stared up at Chris with wide eyes, a scowl on his face. The look was quickly destroyed when Chris hungrily kissed him again, pulling his own trousers open hastily and pulling out his own impressive length, already dripping eagerly.

Albert paused when he felt it pressed between his legs, voice taking on a patronizing, albeit strained, note. "You _do_ intend to use lubrication, yes?"

Wesker almost regretted the comment when Chris got off him to root through the nearby dresser, groaning in irritation. His whole body felt as if it were burning, his body desperate to get off. Wesker was not an overtly sexual person, but that hardly meant he didn't enjoy it or get disappointed when his pleasure was postponed.

Chris returned over him, and Wesker didn't bother to check and see the other had applied it correctly. Redfield was an idiot, but even _he_ couldn't screw something like this up.

Albert didn't have to think long on it; a loud moan erupted from him, surprising him as much as Chris, as the brunet slowly pushed in. The human's hand clasped tightly around Wesker's hard-on once more, pumping slowly and in time with Chris sliding out, only to push back in. It hurt, but it was a raw sort of pain and Wesker enjoyed it all the more. When this was over he'd be sure to snap Chris' neck, but for now...

Wow. Little Redfield certainly wasn't 'little'. In fact, the way he quickly picked up speed almost made Albert doubt his earlier comment of having not been with a man before.

Chris quickly picked up speed, putting an agonizing strain on Wesker's shoulders that made him see white, the other's fingers bruising his sides as he clung onto the blond, thrusting fiercely to the same pounding tempo they always found themselves dancing to. They were made for each other, true opposites, destined to try and destroy each other and yet unable to exist without the other. It was a cruel sort of paradox, both of them desperate to undo it and yet failing miserably with each attempt.

Well, it was better than them secretly loving each other.

No, Wesker did not love Chris. Loved to make the other suffer, but didn't _love_ him. Chris was so pretty when he cried...

A particularly hard thrust made Wesker cry out, a loud pop sounding. Chris cried out shortly afterwards, bellowing the other's name, and not even halfway through the yell Albert felt his own climax shake him violently, hips thrusting up and staying there for many moments. Then, slowly, his hips settled back against the mattress, his chest and stomach (along with Chris' vest) spotted with his fluids. Chris panted hard above him, leaning over and kissing him again, though it lacked the powerful need of before. Slowly the human began to slide out of Wesker, again making him see stars dance across his vision.

Unfortunately, the pull on the bed had been enough to crack the headboard piece holding Wesker's bindings. The blond flung himself at Chris, knocking him off the bed and tackling him, sitting on the brunet's chest and crushing his throat with his one good hand. The other hung somewhat limply against the side of Chris face. The human sputtered and kicked, swinging his arm over and hitting the side of Albert's face a few times before he felt the grip loosen enough to buck him off, rolling them over and pinning Wesker.

The blond snarled, bringing a knee up into Chris abdomen and knocking the brunet over again. He punched him hard in the face a few times, then grabbed him again by the throat, the human dazed enough to put up less of a fight. Chris tried to shake free again, hitting Wesker's side, but the blond remained impassive and still, taking the hits without flinching. Redfield's vision started darkening, his strength seeming to disappear.

Then there was an explosion of light as he could once again breath, his throat no longer constricted; though now lips were over his own, a hand running down his body. Albert's hand was not curious or gentle as Chris' had been, and the skin was red from the pressure. The blond's hand clasped over Chris reawakening member hard, causing Chris to gasp and buck up into his hand. Wesker chuckled lowly, pressing the side of his face to Chris'. "Ready for the second round, Chris?"

Wesker awoke. There was no startling, though he was immediately aware of his surroundings, free of any disorientation.

The room was dark, though above he could hear the steady sound of the ceiling fan running. Reaching over to a table set near the bed he groped around until he found the lamp, turning it on with a sharp pull of the cord. Under the light Albert was able to observe the deep red marks around his wrists, which still stung faintly.

Wesker glanced over to the sleeping Excella, then frowned disapprovingly once more at the wounds on his wrists.

He really had to curb Excella's bondage fetish.

A/N: Hey! Just a little Chris/Wesker smut, as an apology for my other fics not being updated (my computer crashed, and I have to rewrite the chapters. T_T)

I realize Chris was horribly completely OOC, but since it was Wesker's fantasy it was meant to be a crude representation. Chris going between being very naive to very aggressive, for instance.

Yes, I know Chris doesn't know Jill is alive. However, WESKER knows Jill is alive, so it shows.

Also, yes the room was the same in the end and dream.

Hope you enjoyed, and please R&R! It's my first smut, so I'm hoping I didn't do too badly. xD


End file.
